nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Damage increase
Concerning damage type I realize that the damage increase effect isn't a single damage type, but more of a collection of damage types working differently than the article damage type describes. As damage type is in "Category:Damage types"; I thought it would be consistent to have this article also filed there as it also deals with damage dealt when you hit with a weapon. Any comments? WhiZard 22:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) * The discrepancy with damage type is now removed. ;) The way I see it, adding this article to the damage types category makes only marginally more sense than adding the mace article to that category on the grounds that a mace inflicts a certain type of damage. ("Marginally more" since this effect can cause all damage types, while a mace is nominally just bludgeoning.) This could be significant enough for a distinction to be made, but I think that's cutting it too fine. What do others think? Oh, and damage type is in that category so that there is a link from the article to the category, not so much because that article really "fits" the category. --The Krit 01:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Caps I find myself more confused by the "clarifying stackability and cap" edit: "This effect also stacks with all damage bonuses on a weapon, including those of the same damage type, though the damage bonuses on the weapon and the damages of the damage increase effect each apply to separate +20 caps ." How do the separate caps apply to the effect stacking with the item property? I guess I don't see the point of mentioning caps that do not limit the particular kind of stacking (effect with item property) that is the subject of the sentence. --The Krit 18:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) * Looking at this again it looks like I did not do full testing around. The weapon has its +20 cap, the effects can each go to +20 but have no cap when stacked together (with the exception of the 100 total physical). I am removing that statement an rewording the sections to reflect the +20 for the effect is only the max for a single effect, and the damage types only are meaningful as to whether they are physical or non-physical. --WhiZard April 11, 2010 :* A funny thing is that I had read this before editing the article, but still managed to re-insert the cap info before submitting the changes. At least there are others watching out for my mistakes. --The Krit 22:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Placeables Is the "placeable resistance" supposed to be its hardness? The way the example is written, that would appear to be the case, but I thought I've seen divine might ignore hardness. I could be thinking of something else, though. Maybe I'll remember to double-check this at some point. --The Krit 23:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * Yes it is placeable hardness, which is reported on the combat log as resistance. Divine might is absorbed. WhiZard 00:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC)